Pastry sweet indeed
by Shojo-chan cat
Summary: K-on! Dessert themed one-shots; May contain some Yuri sooner or later.


**Pastry sweet indeed**

**Summary:**K-on! Dessert themed one-shots; May contain some Yuri sooner or later.

* * *

Hello my fare fellow Fanfiction readers, I'm honored to introduce you to my latest fanfic. I've haven't been active for a while so here you go. Though I only read the K-on manga, and I watch the anime on some occasions, I'm to lazy to introduce you to the reboot manga characters,(go Google it, or them since they're living,breathing humans.) I'm still struggling into finding the perfect editor, and I feel writing fanfics in the K-on! section will help me with my many obstacles of the writing world,especially since I'm a year too young for this site.

**Disclaimer: **If you actually think I'm Kalify, you're insane.

Constructive criticism is welcome, though flames are completely different.

* * *

The events of the Light music club was the same as it always was ;Hirasawa Yui eagerly sitting in her assigned seat chatting away with her fellow club members, patiently waiting for her tea and cake. Nakano Azusa quietly -well not exactly quietly-complaining towards her Senpais, things with 'The Cultural festival is in two weeks', can't we at less practice this time?' Akiyama Mio was reassuring the young Kouahi that they will have some practice time, though she was slightly anxious for some tea and cakes herself. Lastly the drummer; Tanika Ritsu, who was currently leaning on her chair, not afraid of the dangers the might lie ahead.

"Hey why is Mugi-chan late?"Yui asked, slowly placing a hand on her stomach, groaning every now and then.

Though the group already noticed this absence, this is the only moment when they truly asked themselves, 'Hey where's Mugi?' a hand was placed on Ritsu's chin, her own. Pondering this question, wondering what to say,

"Maybe she was kidnapped by Samurais?" Ritsu suggested, quickly earning a kick to the shin by a certain bassist.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ritsu!" Mio shouted, obviously annoyed by the careless comment.

"But what if the tea and cake was stolen by Samurais, so Mugi-chan had to rescue them?" Yui asked, quickly joining in with Ritsu's wild imagination.

"I'm sure that's not true Yui-senpai" Azusa scolded, slightly pleased with the fact there was no tea and cake today, no matter how good it was.

Mio shifted in her seat, not knowing what type of conversation was occurring between the two airheads. Azusa averted her eyes towards the bassist. Mio knew she young cat girl was thinking, thinking of something that can be a possible explanation to all of this. Though the first few minutes Azusa couldn't think of what to say, still thinking of a reasonable idea towards this whole misshape

"What if Mugi-senpai got in trouble, or fell down the stairs while she was walking up here?" Azusa muttered, not a hundred percent sure her explanation was accurate.

"Azunya, why do you have to ruin the fun?"

"I'm not sure, Mugi doesn't seem like a trouble maker, and I'm sure Sawako-sensei would've informed us if she has an injury." Mio reassured.

"That means a Samurai related incident _is _possible Mi..".., the sentence trailed off when the entrance door slightly opened, revealing a please Tsumugi, cake and tea in hand.

"Yay I'm so hungry!" Yui cheered, being scolded by Azusa once again. Azusa slightly rushed towards-well you can't slightly rushed towards, that's like being slightly pregnant- her Senpai, offering to handle the tea.

"Thank you, Azusa" Mugi said, giving the tea kettle towards the twintailed girl.

Once each and every member got a slice of cake,silence erupted the room. Glancing at their individual slices, each member glanced at each other, then Mugi. Presumably by the looks of it, the issue was the cake. Having yellow frosting other than the light pink they used to know. With an additional mini umbrella sticking out, other than a nice, juicy strawberry they used to see and value.

"It's Lemon cake" Mugi answered the question before it left any of their mouths. Again with the steal of glances.

"Why the change, Mugi?" Ritsu asked, slightly leaning off her chair for an answer.

"Well My parents' fired our personal Chief and his crew after being accused of being killer Samurais, which was true." Mugi retorted, finally taking a bite from her cake.

"UH HA!" Ritsu grinned, jumping out of her seat with amazement.

"Shut up Ritsu" Mio said, kicking her shin once again.


End file.
